Joe DeRita
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = Pneumonia | othername = Curly Joe | occupation = Actor, comedian | yearsactive = 1920-1975 | spouse = Reighter, Frank. The Three Stooges Journal #133 (2010) p. 5 | website = threestooges.net }} Joe DeRita (July 12, 1909 – July 3, 1993), born Joseph Wardell, was an American comedian who is best known as Curly Joe DeRita, the "sixth" member of The Three Stooges, and the "second" Curly. Early life DeRita was born into a show-business family in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the son of Florenz (DeRita) and Frank Wardell, and of French-Canadian and English ancestry.http://www.stoogeworld.com/_Biographies/Curly_Joe.htm He was the youngest of his 5 brothers. Wardell's father was a stage technician, his mother a professional stage dancer, and the three often acted on stage together from his early childhood. Taking his mother's maiden name, DeRita, the actor joined the burlesque circuit during the 1920s, gaining fame as a comedian. During World War II, DeRita joined the USO, performing through Britain and France with such celebrities as Bing Crosby and Randolph Scott. Career with The Three Stooges The Three Stooges (Curly Howard, Larry Fine and Moe Howard) had been making short comedies for Columbia Pictures since 1934. Curly suffered a stroke in 1946, forcing him to retire; his brother Shemp Howard, the original third Stooge before leaving the act in 1932 for a solo career, only wanted to be a temporary replacement. Joe DeRita was also starring in his own series at Columbia (in such entries as The Good Bad Egg, Wedlock Deadlock and Slappily Married). Stooges producer-director Jules White attempted to recruit Joe DeRita for the Three Stooges, because he wanted "another Curly." However, the strong-willed DeRita refused to change his act or imitate another performer, and White eventually gave up on DeRita (DeRita's own short-subject contract was not renewed after four films, the final entry being Jitter Bughouse). DeRita returned to burlesque, and recorded a risque LP in 1950 called Burlesque Uncensored. Shemp Howard died in 1955, and was succeeded by Joe Besser. Columbia eventually shut down the short-subjects department at the end of 1957, and Besser quit the act to take care of his ailing wife. The two remaining Stooges seriously considered retirement. Then Columbia's television subsidiary, Screen Gems, syndicated the Stooges' old comedies to television, and The Three Stooges were suddenly television superstars. Moe and Larry now had many job offers, but were in need of a "third Stooge. Larry had seen DeRita in a Las Vegas stage engagement, and told Moe that DeRita would be "perfect for the third Stooge." Howard and Fine invited DeRita to join the act, and he readily accepted. When he first joined the act in 1958 (shortly after appearing in a dramatic role in the Gregory Peck western, The Bravados), DeRita wore his hair in a style similar to that of former Stooge Shemp Howard, and did so during initial live stage performances. However, with television's restored popularity of the Three Stooges shorts featuring Curly Howard, it was suggested that Joe shave his head in order to look more like "Curly". At first, DeRita sported a crew cut; this eventually became a fully shaven head. Because of his physical resemblance to both Curly and Joe Besser, and to avoid confusion with his predecessors, DeRita was renamed Curly Joe. The team embarked on a new series of theatrical Three Stooges films, including 1959's Have Rocket, Will Travel (DeRita's on-screen debut with the Stooges) and Snow White and the Three Stooges. Aimed primarily at children, these films rarely reached the same comedic heights as their shorts and often recycled routines and songs from the older films. (Moe and Larry's advanced ages - Moe was 62 and Larry 57 at the time of the first Curly Joe film - plus pressure from the PTA and other children's advocates, led to the toning-down of the trio's trademark violent slapstick.) While DeRita's physical appearance was reminiscent of the original "Curly," his characterization was milder, and not as manic or surreal. Curly Joe also showed a bit more backbone, even occasionally talking back to Moe, calling him "buddy boy." Through the 1960s, DeRita remained a member of the team, participating in animated cartoons (with live-action introductions) and a failed television pilot titled Kook's Tour. However, Larry Fine suffered a paralyzing stroke in January 1970 during production of Kook's Tour, putting all new Stooges-related material on hold. Emil Sitka was named as "the middle stooge", but never got to perform with the team. Before Moe's death in May 1975, the Stooges (with Sitka succeeding the deceased Larry) had planned to film an R-rated movie called The Jet Set (later produced with the surviving members of the Ritz Brothers and released as Blazing Stewardesses). In the 1970s, DeRita attempted to form a truly "new" Three Stooges. He recruited burlesque and vaudeville veterans Mousie Garner and Frank Mitchell to replace Moe and Larry for nightclub engagements, but the act failed and DeRita retired. Personal life DeRita was married to a chorus girl named Bonnie Brooks in 1935. After her death in 1965, he married Jean Sullivan. Death On July 3, 1993, DeRita died of pneumonia at the Motion Picture & Television Country House and Hospital in Woodland Hills, California, nine days before his 84th birthday. He was buried in the Valhalla Memorial Park Cemetery in North Hollywood; his epitaph reads "The Last Stooge", as he outlived Joe Besser (although Emil Sitka died in 1998, his position as an "official" Stooge is debatable as he never appeared on screen in this capacity). Legacy Although DeRita enjoyed working with Moe and Larry—and made a good living doing it—he was not a fan of the Stooges' humor. He told an interviewer the following: In popular culture In the spring of 2000, ABC aired a made-for-television movie about the Stooges, with actor Peter Callan playing the role of Joe DeRita. Filmography {| class="wikitable sortable" |+ |- ! Year ! Title ! Role ! class="unsortable" | Notes |- | 1943 | Thank Your Lucky Stars | Meek Man (uncredited) | |- | 1944 | The Doughgirls | The Stranger (uncredited) | |- | 1945 | The Sailor Takes a Wife | Waiter (uncredited) | |- | 1946 | People Are Funny | Comic Bit | |- | | The French Key | Fox | |- | | High School Hero | Tiny | |- | | Slappily Married (short film) | Joe Bates | Joe DeRita series |- | 1947 | The Good Bad Egg (short film) | Mr. Priggle | Joe DeRita series |- | | Wedlock Deadlock (short film) | Eddie | Joe DeRita series |- | 1948 | Jitter Bughouse (short film) | Joe | Joe DeRita series |- | | Coroner Creek | Bartender (uncredited) | |- | 1958 | The Bravados | Mr. Simms (uncredited) | |- | 1959 | Have Rocket, Will Travel | Curly Joe | |- | 1960 | The Three Stooges Scrapbook | Curly Joe | Unsold TV series pilot |- | 1961 | Snow White and the Three Stooges | Curly Joe | |- | 1962 | The Three Stooges Meet Hercules | Curly Joe | |- | | The Three Stooges in Orbit | Curly Joe | |- | 1963 | The Three Stooges Go Around the World in a Daze | Curly Joe | |- | | It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World | Fireman Curly Joe | |- | | 4 for Texas | Curly Joe | |- | 1965 | The Outlaws Is Coming | Curly Joe | |- | | The New 3 Stooges (TV series) | Curly Joe | |- | | Danny Thomas Meets the Comics (TV movie) | Curly Joe | |- | 1966 | The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet (TV series) | Man with Lollipop | |- | 1967 | Off to See the Wizard (TV series) | "Three Men in a Tub" |- | 1968 | Star Spangled Salesman (short film) | Curly Joe |- | 1970 | Kook's Tour | Curly Joe | Unsold TV series pilot References External links * * * Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:Burials at Valhalla Memorial Park Cemetery Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Infectious disease deaths in California Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:The Three Stooges members Category:1909 births Category:1993 deaths Category:French-Canadian Americans Category:English Americans